Elemental Ninjago
Elemental Ninjago is a world split into various different powers. History Elemental Ninjago was split into several different powers sometime after The Overlord came into existence. The first two powers was the Empire of Darkness and The Spinjitzu Republic. They were shortly followed by The Anacondrai Empire. As time progressed, The Spinjitzu Republic fell apart and The Anacondrai Empire reduced to a single member. The Empire of Darkness fell into hiding. From the ashes, six new powers emerged, The Energy Monarch, Earth Syndicate, Ice Federation, Water Republic, Lightning Collective and Fire Empire. Six major powers, each with a vast span of land to rule over. The Major Powers Fire Empire The largest and most powerful of the six major powers, the Fire Empire spans the largest amount of territory. It neighbours the Water Republic, Lightning Collective, Energy Monarch and Ice Federation. Among it's vast territory is the Forest of Tranquility, Birchwood Forest, Wild Wood Forest, the Fire Temple and Volcanic City. The Fire Empire also rules over several minor powers, The Order of Smoke, Speed Alliance, Shadow Collective, Hive Mind, Amber Force, Fangpyre Guard and Dragon Hunters. They are lead by Emperor Kai and Empress Skylor alongside their daughter, Princess Zarah. Water Republic One of the smallest of the powers, the Water Republic has managed to grow in size due to their alliance with the Lightning Collective. Among their ranks is the Geotomic Riders. They are lead by Chancellor Nya and her daughter, Senator Mary. They neighbour the Fire Empire, Energy Monarch, Lightning Collective and Earth Syndicate and include the city of Stixx. Lightning Collective The second smallest of the powers, the Lightning Collective manages to remain among the major powers due to their alliance with the Water Republic. They are locked in a constant war with the neighbouring Earth Syndicate. They neighbour the Water Republic, Fire Empire and Earth Syndicate. They are lead by High Commander Jay and his son, Commander Sparkplug. Among their ranks are The Venomari Troop. Energy Monarch The Energy Monarch is the second most powerful of the major powers. Despite having little territory, they remain largly neutral among the other powers. Offering aid to those who need it. Among their ranks are The Sons of Garmadon, Skeletal Army and the Golden Power. They are lead by Master Lloyd, Mistress Harumi and their daughter, Princess Lydia. They neighbour the Fire Empire and Water Republic. Ice Federation One of the only other major powers to have an alliance with another, the Ice Federation is the centre of technology. Among their ranks are The Hypnobrai Scientists and Nindroid Industry. They neighbour the Fire Empire. They are lead by King Zane, Queen Pixel and their son, Prince Arczero. Earth Syndicate One of the more aggressive of the major powers, the Earth Syndicate is locked in a major war with the Lightning Collective. They neighbour the Water Republic, Lightning Collective and Vermillion Empire. They have an alliance with the Ice Federation. Among their ranks are the Constrictai Brutes and Yang Collection. They are lead by Lord Cole and his son, Prince Shatter. Minor Powers Vermillion Empire The Vermillion Empire was formed by Krux and Acronix and have close ties to the Metal Workers. They border the Earth Syndicate, waiting for the time to strike. Empire of Darkness Once one of the two original major powers. The Empire of Darkness was defeated by the Spinjitzu Republic and forced into hiding. They have come to gain last surviving member of the Anacondrai Empire. Metal Workers Former members of the Ice Federation, the Metal Workers travelled down south where they came to form close ties with the Vermilion Empire. Constrictai Brutes The Constrictai Brutes joined the Earth Syndicate after they were freed from their prison. Yang Collection The Yang Collection were formed by Sensei Yang to sever as Lord Cole's personal guard and advisors. Geotomic Riders The Geotomic Riders are members who left the Fire Empire with their Geotomic Dragons. Venomari Troop The Venormari Troop are the personal army of High Commander Jay. Nindroid Industry The Nindroid Industry formed when Cryus Borg saw to improve the offensive capabilities of the Ice Federation. Hypnobrai Scientists The Hypnobrai Scientists joined the Ice Federation for mutual gain. Skeletal Army The Skeletal Army was hired by the Energy Monarch to serve as their personal army. Golden Power The Golden Power joined the Energy Monarch for protection from Sky Pirates Shadow Collective The Shadow Collective was formed to serve as the Fire Empire's spy network Hive Mind The Hive Mind was formed to serve as the Fire Empire's information network and to keep tabs on any rebellion among the empire. Fangpyre Guard The Fangpyre Guard joined the Fire Empire after they were saved by them from the Anacondrai Cult. Amber Force The Amber Force were former members of the Anacondrai Cult who left with Skylor. They form the royal guard. Speed Alliance The Speed Alliance was brought into the Fire Empire after they were freed from the oppressive rule of the Anacondrai Cult. They act as messengers. Order of Smoke The Order of Smoke serve as the Emperor and Empress's personal advisors. Dragon Hunters The Dragon Hunters were formed under the order's of Emperor Kai who now hunt down dragons to serve in the Fire Army. Anacondrai Cult The Anacondrai Cult were once a might force till they were wiped out by the Fire Empire. Sons of Garmadon The Sons of Garmadon were formed by Master Lloyd to serve as the royal protectors. Sky Pirates The Sky Pirates roam around Ninjago, attacking anyone they see fit to rob. Gallery The Overlord-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|The Overlord Sensei Wu-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Sensei Wu Royal Smith Family-Elemetal Ninjago.JPG|The Smith House Princess Zarah-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Princess Zarah Smith Mistress Harumi-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Mistress Harumi Metal Pilot-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Metal Pilot Master Lloyd-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Master Lloyd Master Lloyd, Mistress Harumi and Commander E-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Commander E, Master Lloyd and Mistress Harumi Lord Cole-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Lord Cole King Zane and Queen Pixel.JPG|Queen Pixel and King Zane Iron Lord-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Iron Lord Empress Skylor-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Empress Skylor Emperor Kai-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Emperor Kai Dragon Hunters-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Dragon Hunters Crossbow-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Crossbow Commander E-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Commander E Chew Chew-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Chew Chew Chancellor Nya and High Commander Jay-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|High Commander Jay and Chancellor Nya Chain Legs-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Chain Legs Bow-Elemental Ninjago.JPG|Bow Category:Multiverse Category:Galvatream's universe Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate Realities